tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Shirayuki
Berry Shirayuki is a new character in Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, the sequel to the first manga. She was injected with the DNA of both the Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. While Ichigo went with her boyfriend Masaya to London after losing her powers, she became the new leader for some time, when Ichigo returns she still helped, but chose to become the second in charge. Plot ''Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode'' Berry Shirayuki is now twelve years old. She goes to a private, all-girls school which she worked hard to get into (though she admitted that the real reason she wanted to attend that particular school was because they had "cute" school uniforms). She must take a daily, hour-long journey on the train to get there. After her first day of school, Berry almost falls down a set of stairs, but was saved by Ryou Shirogane, who caught her. He then invited her to Café Mew Mew and she accepted his invite and went there to admire the treats that were being displayed. Later, Ryou caught Berry by surprise and she fell into a pastry display. She ran away, and went through a DNA infusion machine, which merged her DNA with that of two endangered animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. She passed out after that and when she awoke, she was given R2003, a robot she nicknamed Ucha, by Ryou. Ichigo Momomiya, the former leader of the Mew Mews, is absent for most of this series because she is visiting England to study endangered animals with Masaya Aoyama. During her absence, Berry takes over as the temporary leader of the Mew Mews in chapter four. As Berry meets the Mew Mews, she is also introduced to the new villains, who call themselves the Saint Rose Crusaders. Ucha gives Berry guidance and transforms into the unnamed staff Berry uses to fight. As the "second strongest" Mew Mew, Berry becomes the primary target of the Saint Rose Crusaders. They hypnotize the city of Tokyo into hating the mew mews, during this time Berry has realized she is in love with her childhood friend Tasuku, who still hugs her every day. Her feelings for him confused her until she was able to come to terms with her them. Together, Tasuku and Berry used their warm feelings of love to release the city's citizens from the Saint Rose Crusaders hypnotism. At the end of the series, Berry and Tasuku are still a couple, the "lovebirds” of the café, and work side-by-side as the cafe's new door-to-door delivery service and celebrate being in love. Personality Berry is a happy girl as well as being cheerful, and a hard worker. She is also very kind. She seems to say "eek" when she is nervous. She first became a Mew Mew she was greatly confused and scared, not sure if she would make a good leader, though soon becomes confident enough to start fighting back. She later realizes her feelings for her childhood friend Tasuku, and became a bit awkward around him for some time, though finally is able to tell him her feelings in the end. In Petite Mew Mew, Berry also shows her kind and caring nature when she worries about sleeping beauty. Appearance Berry's hair is long and is light blonde, she has dark brown eyes, though according to Royal Highness, they look almost red. Her mother looks like an older version of her, though with darker hair. Berry's uniform for when she works in the café is pink, and her school uniform is a Japanese sailor uniform. When she transforms into Mew Berry, she gets some body parts from both of her red data animals. She gets light, cream colored rabbit ears and a cat tail. Her tail has a thin bow that has a bell tied onto it, like Ichigo's tail. Berry's dress is also similar to Ichigo's but Berry's has bows on each side. Her hair is blonde and her leg strap has a red bow on the back and she wears ankle-length baggy boots. She has the same gloves as Ichigo, but they are a cream colour like the rest of her outfit. It is unknown where Berry's mew mark is, although there is spectulation that Berry has none as she was hit at close range with the ray from the Mew Infuser Machine. Attacks and Abilities Berry replaces Ichigo Momomiya as the leader of the Mew Mews in a la Mod''e while Ichigo leaves to go to England with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. She seems to have no emotion-triggered power. Berry is the first of Mew Mew to have her DNA merged with two animals: The Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. Weapons *Ucha transforms into a staff which has an upside-down strawberry at the end. It is surrounded by bunny heads. Some fans call it the "Raspberry Rod" and the "Loveberry Staff" but the Japanese Wikipedia calls it "Loveberry Rod." Attacks *"Ribbon Loveberry Check" *"Ribbon Doubleberry Check" - A joint attack with Ichigo. (Like with the other attacks, some translators translate the first word as "Reborn"). Abilities *Berry gains abilities like jumping higher. *She can hear things from far away. *Berry's taste for vegetables increases. Family Berry's father is the one who has taken care of her since the death of her mother a few years earlier, and does the cooking. He loves Berry, and happily invites Tasuku into their home whenever he comes over. As well, when Berry was a young girl her grandfather taught her to speak French. Quotes *"Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!!" *"For the sake of the world... I'll fight with all my might!" *"Having energy is the most important thing!" Trivia *Berry can eat 10 cakes at once. *Berry does not appear in the [[Tokyo Mew Mew (anime)|''Tokyo Mew Mew anime]] adaptation. *Berry's grandfather taught her to speak French. *In the Italian version of the anime and manga, Ichigo's/Strawberry's Mew name was changed to Mew Berry. So while Berry still keeps her original name, her Mew form was renamed Love Berry to avoid confusion. *Berry was first seen in the end of the Tokyo Mew Mew Manga as a minor character. *Berry is the only Mew Mew whose first name is written in katakana. *Berry likes collecting pretty things and cool clothes. Category:Manga-only characters